For The First Time In Forever
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: Sabriel AU Story! Gabriel first met Sam in Lawrence College and now they are married with two kids. Gabriel is talking about how he and Sam got to where they are now. Please review thanks! And Enjoy! :) Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

For The First Time in Forever 

Prologue

Hi there! I'm Gabriel Novak-Winchester; I'm a short man with long brown hair with hazel eyes. Some may say I have a very unhealthy sweet tooth, I just like my candy! I am writing this today for the reminder also to let you know how my life changed forever for the better! About 5 years ago I was in Lawrence College wouldn't necessarily say I was the best student but I did get through college and pass. I was a single weird man in back in college, I didn't have a roommate due to the fact that every time someone did get put to live with me they would move out and move somewhere else, so I guess you could say I was the _Nerd _in college; well that's what I like to think anyway. My dorm room was always a mess; my clothes were everywhere and candy wrappers were anywhere apart from the bin, that hasn't changed though, my husband and 2 kids could tell you that! I know, I know people always say that their life got better when they met their one true love, but I mean it. Sam Winchester is the best thing to ever happen to me; alongside my 2 amazing kid's twins to be exact a wee boy names John Chuck Winchester and a wee girl called Charlie Jo Winchester and my family are my life!

Before I met Sam it was just me and my 2 brothers Castiel and Lucifer and my sister Anna as our mum we never knew as she died before we were able to remember her and our father left us for reasons that is still not clear so it was left to me and Lucifer to keep care of the family. Anna; my sister is a bit of bitch if I'm honest but she can be nice to certain people, she is a petite fiery red-head who at first hated Sam for what happened all those year ago. Lucifer; the devil of the family, he is a tall (but not as tall as Sam) man with short dirty blonde hair who loved Sam as soon as he met him even after what happened. Castiel; he is the awkward one of the family but yet the most normal out of all of us he is taller than myself and has short dark hair with unbelievably blue eyes he was unsure what to think of Sam when they first met. Anyway! Enough about my family! I think I should tell you about Sam's family before I tell you about everything that happened all those years ago!

Sam before we met has just moved from Texas and started studying in Lawrence College; he also got a job in the local cake shop called Sykes Cakes. He had a roommate called Kevin Tran he was a quite small Asian kid who was too smart I think for community college, but he is a lovely kid, very friendly. Sam has an older brother called Dean Winchester; he is a tall man with short brown hair and green eyes, Dean was and still is very protective over his little brother even though he is now a married man with kids, but that's brothers I guess... Not that my brothers have ever been like that with me. Sam's mum and dad are lovely folks they brought me in as their own; which was so nice of them, Mary and John Winchester. John is a tall heavy built man with short black hair and a beard to go along with it, a lovely man once you get to know him, rock hard on the outside but soft and cuddly on the inside. Mary she is a lovely looking lady, long flowing blonde hair and petite build, she is just soft and cuddly all over... well until you get on the bad side of her then she's just scary!

Right now I think you have the run down on the background! I think I'll get on and tell you how Sammy and I met. It all started one day in college.

Monday morning, usually the most unbearable day of the week but something was different about that particular Monday Morning. It felt different; I actually woke up feeling quite good about the day ahead, almost like everything was going to change; which it did, as this day I was going to meet someone. This someone was going to make everything seem bearable and make the future seem like it will actually be good.

I woke up that morning first with a stretch and a yawn which always made my eyes water, then I threw the covers off of my body which made my whole body shiver from the sudden coldness. I turned round and put my feet onto the coldness of the floorboards in the dorm room. I walked over to the bathroom and collect my towel and shower gel and head to the showers. I always had to be first in the shower before anyone else was even up so at least I was up and ready for the first class of the day. Monday, this was always the worst days, I was studying Law and Business so first class in the morning was Law, which was much more boring than it sounds.

I got to the shower and opened the curtain to one of the showers in the Boy's Locker Room and turned the shower on. I took my bed-shirt and boxers off and stepped into the shower, showering in the morning always helped waken me up. Once I finished showering I stepped out the shower and covered my bottom half of my body with a towel and walked over to the mirrors to sort my hair, I couldn't put my finger on it, something was very different with me that day; I felt happier there was a smile on my face and that never happens. I wiped the steam off of the mirror and I could have sworn I saw someone walk past, at first I thought it was later than I thought. I looked at the time on the wall clock; nope it was definitely only 6.30am. 'I must be seeing things' I thought to myself. I went back to getting dried and throwing my boxers back on when I heard a shower come on, no one apart from me ever showers this early in the morning, but I decided just to ignore it so I grabbed my stuff and walked back out of the locker room towards my dorm.

Once back in my dorm I quickly made my bed and through the curtains open and started searching for clothes to wear that day. It was a lovely sunny day so a day for short tee-shirt and a pair of light weight jeans! I took out my only pair or light weight faded blue ripped jeans and through them on the bed and a plain white short sleeved top. Once I finished getting ready my hair needed to be dried so I plugged in the hair dryer and dried by hair which didn't take long only about 5-10mins then time to relax before class at 9am; so I had about an hour and a half roughly before I had to leave for Law. I put on my iPod and listened to some classic rock music, ACDC to be exact (love that band!)

An hour had past so half an hour to go, I was fed up with the dorm room so I took my bag and threw it over my shoulder and left my jacket sitting on the computer chair. I headed over to the cafeteria to get myself a roll and sausage before class. It was very busy in the cafeteria so that wasn't any different, but the sausage was different a good different it was a lot tastier than usual. After I finished my roll I headed to the class since I liked to be early and get first choice of seats in the class. I always sat at the back of the class since I preferred just getting on with the work by myself and not bother anyone.

Class finally started, later than usual so another great start to the day! The lecturer was usually 9am right on the dot but this time he arrived 20mins after class was meant to start; this time with a new student.

'Sorry late guys! We have a new student starting today. Sam Winchester.' The teacher said just as Sam walked through the door. At first I wasn't really looking at the door since I wasn't interested to be quite honest. Then an angel walked through the door. Sam Winchester a beautiful specimen of man. He walked through the door looking nervous about started mid-semester. He was dressed in dark skinny jeans, black boots, black top and a grey hoodie holding his bag over his shoulder; so in other words hot as hell! His hair was brown and longer than mine with beautiful hazel eyes. He sat in the only seat left in the class and lucky me it was the seat right in front of me.

Sam was a very smart guy in the class, probably knew more than the teacher did! But for me I think I stopped learning anything when I laid eyes on him. I didn't know what it was but he was all I thought about since that day...

* * *

Author Note: I hope you enjoyed the start of my sabriel story! Next chapter will be coming soon!

Please Review! 3

DaynaDeadly xxx


	2. The New Employee

Chapter 1

Author Note: Here it is guys! Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! 

* * *

1 week later 

It had been one whole week since the very handsome new guy Sam Winchester had started Lawrence College, by this time if I remember correctly we were getting ready for the middle of the semester assessment in Law. I really wasn't looking forward to this. This was the last Monday of studying before the assessment tomorrow, so to try and keep myself busy and to actually get ready for the assessment I stayed out of the classroom and stayed in my dorm room studying. This was the longest day of my life without seeing Sam.

I woke up that morning really not looking forward to the day ahead, since I was stuck in my dorm room all day with my head stuck in the Law Book. I opened the book at chapter 1 i really had to catch up, Sam was probably finished the whole book by now and I hadn't even started it yet; we were meant to have started it at the beginning of the semester but I was too busy doing other things to even look at the book never mind actually read it! Anyway, I studied for about 3-4 hours before sacking the studying that was enough effort put into it. So for a break I went to my favourite little cake shop just round the corner Sykes Cakes, the Owner Mr Sykes is a lovely man and knows that I come in everyday for my usual cake plus I get special discount for being a regular! Great man so he is. Anyway I went into the wee cake shop to see Mr Sykes behind the counter.

'Hey there Gabriel! Usual?' Mr Sykes asked.

'Please Sykes' I replied with a smile.

While Mr Sykes went into the back to get my usual that he leaves out for me so they don't run out of it, I noticed a new employee in the back struggling with boxes so at first I couldn't really see him.

'Do you need any help in there?' I shouted through.

'No it's alright thanks though!' The new employee shouted back, I recognised the voice that sexy deep shy voice.

_CRASH_

The new employee had fallen so I ran through to see if he was alright. Yes to see if he was aright but mainly to find out who the new employee was. I helped the new employee up, he was dressed in a pair of wore out ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that wasn't so white anymore. He stood up and wiped off the cake that he had gotten all over himself.

'Great... Now I need to change which will make me late for class...'

'You alright?' I asked shyly.

'Yes I'm fine, thanks.' The new employee said in reply whilst turning round. I could now see who it was. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach with nerves. It was Sam Winchester from Law Class.

'Hey! You're in one of my classes! Law Class right?' Sam asked with curiosity.

All I could do in return was nod my head yes, I was terrified to speak in case I made a fool out of myself.

'Gabriel right?' Sam continued probably wondering if I was going to speak. I realised I was just making things very awkward by not saying anything so eventually I picked up the courage to speak to the amazing hot man standing in front of me.

'Yeah, I'm Gabriel, Sam if I remember correctly?' I eventually spoke holding my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand and he shook it. His hands were so strong but I didn't want to let go.

'Yeah I'm Sam, Sam Winchester' He laughed 'Oh! I wasn't in class today would you be able to help me with a few things, I'm struggling with a couple things.'

I laughed, no one ever asks me for help! But I wanted to spend more time with him to talk so I agreed to help if I could. 'I wasn't in class either, but sure I'll help if I can.'

'Great! Well I get off at 5 so come get me here at 5?' Sam replied.

'Definitely! See you at 5!' I replied shake his hand once more and turning to leave the shop.

'Gabriel!' Mr Sykes shouted running out from the back after finally getting my cake. 'You didn't forget did you?' He said handing me the cake.

'Of course not Mr Sykes!' I laughed.

'C'mon Gabe, I've told you before call me Ollie!' Mr Sykes laughed.

'I know, but I prefer Mr Sykes, Ollie!' I said in reply. 'See you at 5 Sam!'

'See you!' Sam shouted back. I waved and walked out the door calmly. Once I was out of view from Ollie and Sam I ran straight for my dorm room to shower once more and make myself look presentable to see Sam later, knowing full well it wasn't a date but I wanted to make an impression so hopefully we could hang out again.

**** To Be Continued ****

* * *

Author Note: I know its short but next one you will find out what happens between Gabe and Sam!

Please let me know what you think in your reviews!

Thanks! Next Chapter up ASAP!

DaynaDeadly xxx


End file.
